A Goodnight Kiss and other assorted OneShots
by gatogirl1
Summary: No, not a kiss between lovers, but a different POV in the group. New! The Sucking Monster: when a Native American legend gets swirled into a Japanese cone! Will stay Discontinued unless I can uncover where I hid the rest of this fic...
1. Goodnight Kiss

Goodnight Kisses  
  
By Mya Karnin  
  
Hunkered down against the howling night, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango and Shippo tried to escape into a dreamland that would erase the cold images in their minds. Earlier, Shippo had been overcome with the need to empty his stomach at the grotesque sight of the army of bloody corpses. Controlled by drops of blood from a Shikon no Tama enhanced youkai, the group had battled the zombies that never seemed to die (as they were already dead, duh!) but simply gathered up their hacked off limbs and feel back into the fray. Only Miroku's kazanna sucking in the scattered remains and Sango's timely hiraikotsu slicing open the controlling youkai had prevented any greater injury to the group. Now they curled up and tried to forget one of the many towns with a full cemetery and empty huts that lay behind them.  
  
Kirara sighed. Humans. So weak that they constantly needed a watchful eye hovering nearby. Making another wide circle around the camp, she effortlessly dispatched a slithering something that was heading in an unmistakable path directly towards the fireside and its occupants. Finally satisfied, she returned to the fire, transforming to her cute little self as she did.  
  
Well, maybe not all humans were weak, she said to herself, as she tickled her cold nose against Sango's slumbering face. Her human was a real warrior to be contended with, she thought with pride. Hesitating for a moment, Kirara moved on to the human sleeping next to Sango, Kagome. Here Kirara had to shake her head in wonder. How could such a physically useless girl have such pure, spiritual powers? Although having not nearly the same measure of power as her human, Kirara did have to admire Kagome's ability to contain the evil that threatened to pour out of the jewel each day.  
  
Giving Kagome her nightly nuzzle, she moved on to Shippo, smiling at the sight of him bundled up next to his surrogate mother. Her heart tugging, she purred gently as she nosed face. She could practically feel her heart going out to her young friend. Having lost her first much-loved human to the Shikon Jewel, she had deep empathy for the kit. But she had Sango and for a time Sango's family for so long in the village of the taiji-ya that she had begun to feel part of a family again. To have no family at all.she squeaked with emotion. But looking up, she realized why he had a trace of a smile on his face. They were his new family now.  
  
Tickling his nose with her tails, she turned to Inuyasha. With a look that would have frightened Sesshoumaru, she "hmfed" at the slumbering hanyou. When would that dog ever grow up? Just today he had thrown himself into the slaughter of the zombified humans, trying to reach the controlling youkai, not even realizing that Kagome was in danger until her call had pierced the air. But he had been so bent to the destruction of the maniacally laughing demon that he hadn't realized until too late. Or, it was too late because her human and herself had flown in to snag Kagome from the rush of corpses that threatened to overwhelm her. It was then that Sango had finished off the youkai with a shout of "Hiraikotsu!" But the boy Inuyasha still had much to learn about working with the rest of the group. With a mother's sigh, Kirara rubbed her fluffy body up against Inuyasha's face for his goodnight hug.  
  
Finally she turned to Miroku. Tsking in her squeaky manner, she played out a lecture in her head that she would have given the monk if he had been intelligent enough to understand her. She wished she could clearly express to him her motherly concerns for her human. While she could see how much the two meant to each other, Kirara was afraid that Sango would end up hurting over the loss of another. Her wounds from her destroyed family and village had barely scabbed over; another death of one so close to her would only reawaken the scars. If only she could convince him to hold off on deepening their relationship before his future was more secure. Sighing with unexpressed concerns, she hopped up to his shoulder lightly and gave him a rough but affectionate lick.  
  
Stirring from his light sleep by the sandpaper tongue, Miroku opened his eyes and found Kirara perched on his shoulder regarding him with wide eyes. Watching as she flicked her eyes from his face, to Sango's sleeping form, and to his right hand, Miroku smiled sadly.  
  
"Don't worry, Kirara. She means too much to me to hurt her like that." And with a twitch of his shoulder that sent Kirara hopping for a more sturdy position, he curled back up and went to sleep. Having been dislodged, Kirara returned to her post in Sango's blankets. Purring at the warmth that greeted her, she smiled, if a cute youkai that can transform into a massive firecat can smile. He really did understand her, and him being a human and all. With a yawn, Kirara curled up and went to sleep. 


	2. Goodbye

Hola! Muchas Gracias to all my reviewers (the few). Here's another one- shot. Note to anyone who gets writer's block: write up a few one-shots. They're great for letting the creative juices flow back through your veins!  
Ok, here's my view on this one: if Kouga really loves Kagome, I think in the end he'll give her up since he'll want the best for her. And since the best for her is obviously Inuyasha.  
Oh yeah, I do not own Inuyasha nor do I take credit for the beautiful jazz song in here.authoress' words act as a barrier against all oncoming lawyers and protect her quite empty piggy bank  
  
Goodbye  
  
By Mya Karnin, i.e. gatogirl  
  
The music gently floated through the air, leaving a path of serenity wherever it touched. It danced through firefly lit meadows, played in the branches of giant evergreens, and wafted around the highest of mountain peaks. After having filled the whole world with beauty, it came to rest at the mouth of a cave where signs of young life were popping up through the cracks of a dead past. It came to rest in the ear of a wolf, sitting away from a blazing fire and the few voices that echoed in the cavern. Leaning his head back to catch the strains of music, he sighed. Unable to resist the lure of the melody, he stepped outside into the twilight.  
  
The music was clearer out here; no longer obstructed by the sounds inside the cave, it expounded and thrived outside in the wild of the night. Drinking in the happy song, his own thoughts turned to a sadder tune.  
  
'Goodbye, no use leaving with our chins.  
  
This is how our story ends, never lovers, ever friends.'  
  
Shaking his head to dislodge the haunting lyrics, he turned his head toward the source of the music. There was no help for it. No matter how many times he tried to tell himself to stay away, he couldn't resist the lure of the memory of old times and faces.  
  
In a heartbeat, he was away. No longer the speed demon he used to be, his pace still astounded the heavens that watched from above. The night backed down and allowed the figure to pass, letting him follow his heart and ears. The music was his guide; no scent or winking star led him tonight.  
  
Finally, he reached the outskirts of a small village, unspecial in any way. That is, except that it was lit up in a way that spit in the faces of hard times and death that seemed to exist in every other village for miles around. His eyes traced gently over the happy picture before him, before alighting to the figure and face of a lovely woman.  
  
'Goodbye, let our hearts call it a day.'  
  
His heart wrenched for a moment seeing her happiness was shared with another. His heart crying out words that he wished never had been said and more that should have been said. Sweet nothings and promises that could now only be offered as a belated gift. In his moment of despair and weakness, his eyes burst out with silent tears that could no longer be dammed back.  
  
'But before you walk away, I sincerely want to say:  
  
I wish you bluebirds, in the spring.  
  
To give your heart, a song to sing.'  
  
Inuyasha's nose caught a scent that didn't belong at this happy occasion. Checking on his glowing companion for a moment, he scanned the crowd and then the surrounding darkness. Amber eyes stopped on a lonely figure away from happiness' warmth.  
  
Feeling someone's gaze, the lonely wolf's eyes jerked up and caught the staring offender. A quick swipe of a clawed hand brushed off the telling wetness. A moment, then several passed between the two. The figure in the dark bowed slightly, as if presenting his staring partner a great gift and responsibility. A small weight fell off his chest, knowing that even though his love was not with him, she was where she was happiest.  
  
'And then a kiss, but more than this, I wish you love.  
  
My breaking heart and I agree, that you and I could never be.  
  
So with my best, my very best, I set you free.'  
  
Inuyasha watched as the dark frame bent and then straightened again. He watched as the lone wolf in his own world of darkness bowed his head over a deep red rose and with all the passion of a long-lost love, kissed its fragrant petals. He saw the wolf silently tread to a mountain of gifts and then lay the passion-colored rose among the other more simple and serviceable items. Catching his eye again, Inuyasha slightly bowed his head to the wolf.  
  
For the first time that night, Kouga smiled. The two now looked at each other as brothers, or at least no longer mortal enemies, sharing a happy moment. A thought passing through the wolf's mind also momentarily crossed his face. He raised his eyebrow at the hanyou, with a look that threatened a long and painful torture if anything ever happened to the delicate, smiling girl, who chatted on, completely unaware of the exchange that was going on.  
  
'I wish you shelter from the storm, a cozy fire, to keep you warm.  
  
But most of all, when snowflakes fall, I wish you love.'  
  
Preparing to leave, Kouga was taken by surprise when Inuyasha waved a hand to him, indicating he should join the lit-up spectacle. Incredulous that Inuyasha would share the moment with his long-time rival, he hesitated. But at Inuyasha's continued encouragement, his apprehension vanished.  
  
"Hey, don't I get to give the second kiss to the newlywed bride?" Grinning roguishly at surprised faces, he stepped out of the night to join the smiling couple.  
  
A/N: Ha ha! With Kouga free from any distractions, he'll come running to me! Ah.another happily ever after.drools at the thought 


	3. The Sucking Monster, part 1

Hello and well met! I haven't updated anything recently, but that could be because no one sends me reviews! (hint hint) I mean, I haven't updated my continuing stories, not these one shots.  
  
Here's is proof that I actually stayed awake during Powers' lectures in Senior AP English this year. This is a Native American legend about Coyote and how the different Indian tribes were formed. I just threw in a dash of Japanese and a few well-loved Inuyasha characters. This is almost a one- shot, but I just want your opinions before I put up the rest of the story.maybe someone will review!? Please?!  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own IY, blah blah.but I do own a cool set of IY playing cards with a different picture on each one. Very Nice!  
  
And now..  
  
The Sucking Monster  
  
A long time ago, before youkai and humans roamed the earth, before the world was covered in green, blue and every shade of the rainbow, the world was covered in dirt. Mountains and hills filled the horizons with their dusty browns. At night, the deepest of ebony swallowed up the earthy world, only to spit it back up the next day.  
  
The only other colors that graced the surface of this lonely planet were the animal beings that took on humanoid form for amusement and lived out simple existences and fought for dominance. One of the most intelligent and brave of these was Coyote Miroku. He tried to be fair and kind, but sometimes was a little too kind, with the ladies, that is. In truth, he was downright lecherous. All other feminine beings that knew him wouldn't come within twenty feet of him voluntarily.  
  
Whap! Conk! Slap!  
  
A dazed Miroku lay on the ground, momentarily entertained by a torrent of birds and stars, while a red-faced female stood over his form. Shaking off the visions with such speed that it bordered on him having much experience, he stood up and faced his beautiful companion.  
  
"So does this mean you won't bear my child, oh fair maiden?" A loud snort and the view of a retreating backside of his attacker were his only response. Unfazed, Miroku started after the vanishing belle. A loud snarl was the only warning he had before he was knocked to the ground by a heaving body. Obeying instinct, Miroku kicked up his heels, catching his opponent in the stomach and forcing him away.  
  
Miroku laughed, catching sight of the white hair that flowed around his attacker's face. "You're gonna have to get up earlier to pull one like that over on me, Inuyasha."  
  
Dog Inuyasha stopped himself from slamming himself again into Miroku, and instead shouted, "I thought I told you to hold off on your lecherous ways with Raven Kagome. If I ever see your hand reaching for any part of her again, I'll cut off your hand and make you eat it! Or at least go for your kazanna and let it suck you in!"  
  
Coyote Miroku held out his left hand in a pacifying gesture. "Come, Inuyasha, I had no impure intentions towards Kagome, I only wished to." He was cut off by a laugh.  
  
"YOU? Have PURE intentions? Don't make me laugh.oh wait.too late!" Inuyasha collapsed on the ground with a mocking laugh. Miroku narrowed his eyes at the figure rolling in the dust in peals of laughter. Clearing his throat, he tried to get Inuyasha's attention. That failing, he tried poking the convulsing figure with a sandaled toe. Even this gesture didn't pull Inuyasha out of his laughing stupor. Finally, Miroku pulled an ofuda* out of nowhere and conked him over the head. That brought Inuyasha back to the real world real fast.  
  
"So, where's Fox Shippo?" asked Miroku. "He was supposed to meet me here so I could further his training."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You haven't heard then," he said, losing the last of the laughing twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Haven't heard what?"  
  
"We think, well.Kagome thinks, that she saw the Sucking Monster suck him in."  
  
"The Sucking Monster?" puzzled Miroku.  
  
"You haven't heard of the Sucking Monster!?" yelped Inuyasha, shocked. "The Sucking Monster is the latest terrible creature who is sucking up all the other animals that have been defying him. He's trying to set himself up as the new Ultimate, but he'll never succeed as long as everyone keeps fighting against him. He probably wouldn't have faced so much opposition, except he doesn't take on allies, he just sucks them all up, and so many of the others have grudges against him. And the fact that he's the most disgusting looking blob that hit this world since, since Hippo Manten. I suspect Shippo was just in the wrong place when Manten and his brother Hiten challenged him." Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air. "I would challenge him myself," he boasted. "But I have Kagome to look after and think about."  
  
"Something must be done," mused Miroku. "But what can I do to stop this beast? I must think this through carefully before I launch a counterstrike."  
  
"All I know about the creature," Inuyasha interrupted Miroku's thoughts. "Is that he sucks in his prey, much like your kazanna does, except with a much greater force. He's very proud of his ability to suck anybody up."  
  
"Very proud.his ability to.Inuyasha, you're a genius!" Miroku suddenly bolted out of his thinking mode. Inuyasha looked stunned, which was understandable, as he'd never been called a genius before.  
  
"Wait! Where're you going!" shouted Inuyasha at Miroku. But he was already too far off, buoyed onto faster speeds by his inspiration.  
  
*ofuda- the Buddhist staff Miroku carries around 


End file.
